


Made of Clay

by cinder1013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Jossed, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, the Dread Doctors were only human. Intelligent, knowledgable, curious, ambitious humans. And one of them terminally ill. </p>
<p>In 1902, as Russia is tearing at the seams politically, 3 university students begin the long journey searching for extended life and the answers to all the most interesting scientific questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Clay

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is an experiment. I usually don't put up unfinished work, but I'm curious what people will think since this is already jossed. I also need a beta if anyone is interested. 
> 
> I really adored the Dread Doctors, but I didn't like the La Bete storyline, so this story will basically omit that. The doctors don't have any ambition in this other than doing amazing science and magic for the sake of discovery and science itself. ... well, and saving Gene's life, but that's a starting point, not an end point.

[ St. Petersburg, Russia - 1902 ]

“But what if...”

“It’s not possible.”

“What if it were?”

“Why would you want to?” Alyosha asked, laughing. “Tovarish, drink with me and do not think of such things.” He raised a glass. “Come on. You’re not being any fun.” 

Predictably, Evgeny scowled, glaring over his nose at Alyosha, his eyes fierce. “And you’re not listening. Can you even imagine -”

“No, I cannot. No, I will not. Who would ever want to live forever?” 

“Not you,” Evgeny huffed and took another sip of his drink. “It’s ... not about you and me.” He scrubbed at his chin, still expecting a beard to be there, even though he’d shaved it off years ago. A beard was not a luxury he could afford. 

“Preevyet,” Sasha greeted them cheerfully, as he sat at their table. He was a pretty enough man with light blue eyes and reputation for putting pleasure before all else. Evgeny did not care for him much. “Please tell me you two aren’t arguing again. You’re becoming like my grandparents.” He shuddered visibly. 

Before Evgeny could stop him, Alyosha leaned back and grinned, saying, “Evgeny wants to live forever.” 

“Oh, that would be so nice, wouldn’t it?” 

“I wouldn’t want to,” Alyosha all but spat.

“What if you were going to die soon?” Evgeny asked. 

“Define soon.” 

“I don’t like the idea of dying,” Sasha injected. Alyosha laid a hand on his arm. 

“Two years at most?” Evgeny said. 

“Then I would want to live to be 90. What is this talk of forever? I would be happy to never have a wrinkle. That’s certainly true.” 

“So you can continue to philander?” 

Alyosha grinned. His golden curls danced in the moonlight, having escaped any sense of styling after a couple hours of drink. His cheeks were rosy with ale and his lips full and red. “They’re all willing. I make no apologies. Do I, Sasha?” 

“No, never,” Sasha agreed, blushing. 

“And if it were someone both you and I cared about?” 

“I care about Sasha,” Alyosha protested. Sasha blushed even harder. “My love for him knows no bounds, does it, baby?” 

“What about ...” Evgeny leaned forward and whispered, “Toma?” 

Suddenly, Alyosha was serious, leaning across the table to meet Evgeny’s eyes. “You know I would die for her. What do you need?” 

“I ... might have some ideas on how to help. But we need you. You have the clearest understanding of disease of anyone in our class.” 

Alyosha slid his drink over to Sasha. “Have what you like. Try not to let these leches in here seduce you.” 

“Yes, Aly.” 

Alyosha grinned for just a second before putting his serious self back on. “Alright, let’s go look at this problem. Quick, quick. I have to be back here before Sasha gets too drunk to take home and have my way with.” He gave Sasha a salacious wink before standing and putting his long legs to use, stalking out of the bar and heading back toward the university. Evgeny rushed to catch up on his much more stubby legs. 

They were quite the pair. Alyosha was easily a head taller and graceful in frame in a way everyone else wished they could be. His blond hair framed his heart shaped face in a way that reminded one of Paris. By contrast, Evgeny’s nose was big, his hair dark, his stature stooped. No wonder Toma never looked his way. Still, somehow Aly followed him and that was enough. It had to be enough to save Toma. 

When Evgeny found her spitting blood into a delicate handkerchief (clearly not her own), he knew the problem. How could he not know? 

Alyosha spent countless hours proclaiming their love and whatnot because of their relationship as cousins. Cousins thrice removed, Toma always sharply reminded him, but that never deterred Aly. Not much did. Her ire only seemed to encourage his amusement. 

Tamara Durnovo, Toma to the very few friends she had, held herself sharply in relief to her affable father. Where he was personable and friendly, she was a tightly closed hoop, neither initiating or accepting contact. Her spines bit bitterly into others. And she was brilliant, quite unlike her cunning, but not incredibly intelligent sire. It came from her mother’s side (who was a Tolstoy) Alyosha always pointed out, which would bring a smile to her face. She didn’t smile much, but she always smiled for Alyosha. 

Aleksei Tolstoy, Alyosha to all those who knew him (and everyone knew him), boasted of great lineage, insufferable intelligence, and agonizing handsomeness. His style was certainly not Russian, as he stalked through the rooms of the university looking like a Parisian lion, his scarf draped artfully around his neck. The underclassmen swooned in a way that made Evgeny gag. 

So, yeah, Evgeny knew. It was the noble disease. She would die of it, if they didn’t do something. Sure, she could live more than two years, but it was unlikely knowing Toma. She pushed herself too hard. She wanted too much. There was no way she would agree to bed rest and time in the country. Any why should she? She was the smartest person Evgeny knew. There was a reason she was at university. It wasn’t just because she was a Tolstoy no matter what others thought. 

“So tell me,” Aly ordered, as they trudged through the thick snow. 

“Toma has the lung disease.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“All the signs are there. I’d like to think that my schooling has learned me something.” 

Alyosha shrugged. “No knowing. The professors around here are not exactly primo.” 

“We can’t all study in Europe for a year like you.” 

“Maybe we should.” He huffed a breath. “Maybe that’s what Toma needs.” 

“You know that she and I do not have the money for that and even if you do, you don’t have the funds to take the two of us with you.”

The university loomed ahead of them, welcoming despite the late hour of the night. The doorways were lit with lamps, anticipating the arrival of students to their rooms. 

“Should we... ?” Alyosha jerked his head toward a hotel where Toma stayed. There weren’t any rooms for girls at the university even though there were three that attended currently. The girls stayed in a hotel downtown. It was enviable in its plush appearance, but allowed for little compromise when attempting to arrive at class on time. 

“No, she’ll hate that we know, so we must keep it to ourselves for now,” Evgeny said. “We must plan. We must ... we must save her.” 

“I would think my cousin has the power to save herself. She’s pretty amazing, honestly.” 

“No, she doesn’t have the power alone. She needs us.” 

Alyosha nodded. “Of course she does. I’m just saying that she’s no damsel, no matter how much you want her to be.” 

“I wouldn’t want that.” 

“Are you seriously going to tell me that you’re not in love with her?” 

Evgeny frowned, hunching even further down into his coat. “What matters is that she’s alive and healthy. Who she gives her love to is no concern of mine.” 

“Whatever you’re muttering, I hope it keeps you warm at night.” Alyosha stopped and spun around. “Speaking of warm, I’m off to see if Sasha is still up for a bit of fun. That boy is just too delicious.” 

“How can you be so casual? We need to make a plan.” 

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be soon enough. Go back to your cave while I go get laid,” Aly teased.

“You’re not funny.” 

“I’m very funny.” Laughing, he waved and set off back to the bar, where Evgeny knew from experience that Alyosha would find Sasha, the barmaid, and several others all panting for him. How Alyosha hadn’t died of pox yet was a complete mystery. 

The next morning, Evgeny sat next to Toma in his usual seat. Their first lecture of the day would begin soon, this one on germs and communicable diseases in urban settings. Germs really interested Evgeny, and Alyosha too, enough that he might even show up on time this morning. 

“You think we’ll see your cousin this morning?” he teased, trying to get a smile out of Toma. She scowled back in her usual manner. “Or not.” 

“There he is.” She jutted her chin to indicate Alyosha’s swaggering entrance in the most nonemotive manner possible. Evgeny could appreciate that in some ways. He knew Toma thought Aly was simply a noble playboy. He wasn’t so sure. 

“T-t-ta-tamara!” he sang, as he sat down on her other side. “Oh, Tamaraaara, do you love me?” 

“You are so drunk.” 

“Better than hungover,” he said, grinning. “I’ll deal with that this afternoon after the thing-thing lecture.” 

“Human intestinal system?” Evgeny asked. 

“Yes, that. Maybe I’ll just go lie about in my supine glory instead.” 

“How can you expect to be a competent doctor someday if you don’t learn these things,” Toma accused. “How can you just ignore all this?” 

“Hey, chill, lovely cousin. I am here not just because I should be, but because today’s lecture is going to be very interesting. Did you know we’re studying germs? Germs are great! They’re these cute little animals that cause havoc on the human system. So powerful, but so small.” 

Toma sniffed. “Perhaps you shouldn’t shout.” 

“Or sing or dance. You’re no fun.” He slouched over their table, trying to snatch at Toma’s hand, which she finally let him have, whereupon he played idly with her fingers. 

“And you are a total playboy,” she sniped back, but she didn’t take away her fingers. 

Evgeny stared at their connection, hungry with jealousy. “I don’t think germs are cute,” he finally sputtered out. 

“Truly, nor are they animals, I suspect,” Aly admitted with a sly grin. “But someday I think they should be cute. Indeed, I would have given anything to have studied with Monsieur Pasteur for a few years.” He sighed like a lovesick fool. 

“I wouldn’t expect that you will ever study with anyone, the way you fail to take your education seriously,” Toma snapped. Still her fingers remained in Aly’s hand. Evgeny eyed them longingly. 

“Shush, you two. They’re about to start.” He lifted Toma’s hand to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers, before letting their entwined digits drop back to the table together. From there on out, the lecturer had Aly’s undivided attention. 

Evgeny wasn’t as consumed with the lecture. He glanced around the room to see which of their compatriots were paying attention. As usual, Barend and Ilan were taking notes. They were good students, even if they weren’t the most brilliant. Sasha sat at the table with them, staring off into the distance. He was a Yusupov, so rich gold dripped from him, so he didn’t have to do things like pay attention. Unlike Evgeny, his future was set. 

At a few of the other tables the young men were sleeping or whispering to one another. Glancing at his own table, he noticed Toma’s disapproving glare, so he tried to pay more attention. It was interesting. He’d read about advances in battlefield medicine based on germ theory. 

What it must be like to cut off a man’s leg. Evgeny wondered what would be done with the severed limb. Could anything be done with it? Could it be connected to something else? Could it be -

Toma pinched his arm. “What?” she mouthed at him. 

“Later.” 

After the lecture, Evgeny offered Toma his arm and they strolled out of the room together. Alyosha stayed behind to speak with the visiting lecturing doctor. “What did you think of it?” Evgeny asked. 

“Interesting enough. I’m more curious to know what had you so taken. The look on your face ... you discovered something, didn’t you?” 

“Discovered? Perhaps too strong a term. My thoughts took a macabre turn, I fear.” 

“I’m going to become a doctor, my dear Evgeny. Do not patronize me. I am patronized enough by everyone else.” 

He nodded, smiling the small smile he kept just for her. “And you should not be. You know that I think so. To answer your question, I was thinking of severed limbs.” 

“Truly macabre,” she agreed, blandly. “What of them?” 

“If we were to take one of those arms or legs severed on the battlefield and pass electricity through the nerves, I wonder just how much we could make them dance. Experiments to date have been insufficient to answer my questions about possible uses we might put things to.” 

“A fascinating idea. Just where shall we get ourselves an unused limb to try out this experiment?” 

“You would experiment with me?” Evgeny asked in wonder. 

“I would enjoy it very much. I always enjoy our time together.” Suddenly, she coughed, pressing her kerchief to her mouth. Evgeny could see the specs of blood which now decorated it. He didn’t need to create a dancing limb, but a working lung. 

One thing at a time. 

Toma wiped delicately at her lips. “I require a cup of tea. Escort me to the shop?” 

“It is my honor.” 

“Oh, Ev,” Toma teased, “You are always a bit too formal. It makes you sound ... funny.” But she walked with him anyway, her skirts swishing around her. “So, you’ve been investigating galvanism?” 

“Yes, I’m quite taken with the idea of animal electricity.” 

“Do you believe an animal has a soul?” 

“As we do?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’ve never thought on it.” Opening the door, he ushered her into the tea house and led her to a table. The tea house was quite nice. There were several older ladies who chaperoned the young women. Fashionable and responsible, Evgeny thought. He held her chair for her and sat after her before replying. “What do you think?” 

“Certainly not, but a bit of energy, animal energy, is possible. I realize experiments on the matter were inconclusive at best, but ... well, it just seems like there should be.” 

He leaned forward and whispered, “what if none of us have a soul?” 

“Oh, Ev, what blasphemy. I love it.” That got a genuine smile out of her. “What is animal electricity if it is not a soul?” 

“I would very much like to find out.” Evgeny sat back as tea was set before them by the hostess. She gave him the eye, her mouth set in a thin line, but said nothing. He wasn’t sure if it was because Toma was nobility or she suspected his less than honest name. “What interests me is the electricity itself. I’ve been reading a new book.” He glanced around before pulling a red leather bound volume from his satchel and sliding it across the table to her. It wasn’t very large. More the size of a personal diary. What struck the eye was the firey demon embossed across the cover. 

She glanced at him before opening the cover. “Stories, Ev?” 

“Stories come from somewhere.” Reaching across the table, he flipped the book to the story of Adam. It told of how Adam had no heartbeat and was made of clay for the first 12 hours of his life. “If God could do it, why can’t we?”


End file.
